


Just This Once  (probably)

by OriginalBearDuck



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalBearDuck/pseuds/OriginalBearDuck
Summary: In a time of desperation, Kazuichi looks to a friend for assistance, just this once... or is it?Inspired by that scene in DGRP3 where everyone gets slipped an aphrodisiac.





	Just This Once  (probably)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting smut outside of RP context. Please be nice. Characters are most likely ooc (Gundham is difficult to write dialogue for! Fuck!)

Kazuichi's whole body felt hot. Vision swimming slightly as he glanced around the classroom. His other classmates seemed to be in a similar condition, all flushed and breathing heavily. It was Akane who had been affected first, falling to the floor after having eaten 3 plates of the food TeruTeru had brought them, and then the others began feeling it's effects. Hiyoko was the only one unaffected, snickering from the corner of the room. She had been the one to spike the food when she and TeruTeru were cooking. That bitch.

The discomfort was unbearable, Kazuichi felt like he was going to drop dead if he didnt get some form of relief as soon as possible. Everyone but Hiyoko was in a similar state, they probably wouldn't mind some help just this once and then they would never speak of it again. Now the question was, who to go for. Sonia was obviously his first choice, he'd been crushing on her for the longest time, but she was too far away and he really didn't feel like prowling over there all creepy like. So who was closest to him? Gundham.

Of course, the person that he could most easily get to was his romantic rival. Sonia had always seemed to adore the tall, black haired man. Although it didn't appear that he really returned her adoration, much more focused on his pets, namely his hamsters. But now wasn't really the time to be picky, Kazuichi turned to face Gundham who, oddly enough, was already looking at him. Wait... Was Gundham checking him out? Well that might make this easier.

Kazuichi took a breath to try and settle himself before speaking. "Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but you and I are both... in a situation right now, and if something's not done about it, I might die. So how about we help each other out just this one time and never talk about it again." he said, averting his eyes from the other man's. If anyone gave him shit for what he said later, he'd blame it on the drug. It WAS because they were drugged after all. "I suppose, in a hellish situation such as the one we're in currently... It wouldn't be so terrible to have a bit of relief from this torment" Gundham responded.

He had barely finished speaking before Kazuichi was on him, lips crashing together almost painfully. The pink haired mechanic maneuvered himself on to Gundham's lap, sharp teeth digging into his bottom lip. The rest of the class might've been staring at them, but neither one of them seemed to care. Gundham parted his lips, giving Kazuichi the access he wanted. They hungrily explored each other's mouths, breaking apart briefly for air before crashing together again. This felt amazing. Kazuichi had never thought that making out with another guy could be this great, Gundham's lips were surprisingly soft and his tongue moved almost expertly, to the point Kazuichi couldn't help but wonder if he'd done this before, and couldn't help but imagine how those lips would feel against other parts of his body.

Kazuichi held firmly to Gundham's shirt collar, determined not to let his hands wander and make things worse. Gundham seemed to have the same idea, keeping his fists clenched firmly at his sides. Kazuichi's body felt hot and heavy and exhausted, probably from the lack of oxygen combined with the aphrodisiac. He pulled away, pressing his face into Gundham's shoulder, panting. If they kept this up, he was sure they'd end up doing something even more embarrassing in front of everyone. He couldn't find the energy to move away from the man whose lap he was sat upon, so he just stayed put for now.

He wasn't sure when he had blacked out, but when Kazuichi awoke in the nurse's office with a few other classmates, they seemed to be excitedly swarmed around Chiaki's bed, chattering about something. Apparently after he had fallen unconscious, TeruTeru had started being real creepy towards Hiyoko, and Chiaki gave him a swift uppercut. "It's about damn time that guy got punched" Kazuichi thought. After the class was released from the nurses office, Kazuichi returned to class with the others, having totally forgotten what happened with Gundham.

He, it seemed, was the only one who had forgotten. As, the next morning, he was greeted by a very enthusiastic Sonia. This was odd, as Sonia rarely willingly initiated conversation with him. "Ah! Good morning Kazuichi! How are things going with your new bay?" she asked, smiling. Kazuichi assumed she meant "bae", but was no less confused by her question. "Um, what are you talking about, miss Sonia? I'm not seeing anyone" he replied. Sonia frowned slightly "Oh. I see. I just assumed after what happened yesterday..." she said. This only confused Kazuichi more. "What happened yesterday to make you think I'm dating someone?" he asked. "Do you seriously not remember?" said Fuyuhiko from the other side of the room. "Remember what? Someone explain what's going on!" Kazuichi exclaimed, getting continuously more confused. "You and hamster lord totally sucked face in front of everyone yesterday!" shouted Akane. "I... wait what?" Kazuichi stuttered. "You made out with Gundham. In front of people. It was fuckin' gross" Fuyuhiko answered. "I did not! Why would I do something like that!?" Kazuichi said. "Yeah ya did! Didn't he Gundham?" Akane asked, turning to the black haired man, who had remained silent this entire time.

"I have no recollection of such an event" Gundham spoke, "and I'm positive my four dark devas of destruction would have warned me earlier in this conversation, if such a thing really had occured." he said, gesturing to the four hamsters perched on his shoulders. "See? Gundham says it didn't happen either! So you guys are just makin' shit up to try and prank me" Kazuichi said, crossing his arms and glaring. Before the argument could continue, class started, and no one said anything else about it for the rest of the day, figuring it was pointless to try and convince Kazuichi that what they said really did happen. 

At the end of the day Kazuichi returned to his dorm, flopping down on his bed. "Makin' out with Gundham. How dumb do they think I am?" He thought to himself. "If I made out with anyone it would be miss Sonia!...Although, she doesn't seem to like me like that. And I mean, it's not like Gundham's a bad guy or anything. He's not bad looking, as far as guys go. If I DID kiss him, it probably wouldn't be awful." Before he could stop himself, Kazuichi found himself continuing down this train of thought. Thinking about Gundham's face, his lips, how they might feel pressed against his own, and then everything clicked. "oh...my god, I did make out with Gundham" he muttered. "Oh my god, I ENJOYED making out with Gundham!" He said, maybe a bit loudly, but the rooms were soundproof, so it didn't matter. "What does this mean? I'm not gay, I like miss Sonia! I know people can like both, but I've never liked a guy. I don't even really have feelings for Gundham, I just... liked his tongue in my mouth apparently. What does this mean!?" He spent the rest of the day pondering his sexuality, and he ended up wondering if Gundham remembered what happened too.

For the next few days Kazuichi kept his distance from Gundham, still confused over his feelings, but slowly, he started to notice things about the man that he'd never really paid attention to before. Like how he had a special smile that he only gave the pets he was caring for, and other things like that. Another thing was how Gundham seemed to keep invading his thoughts, even the ones he usually only had about Sonia. Again, he kept wondering if Gundham remembered what happened, especially when they had to be in close proximity. A simple brush of hands was enough to fling the pink haired man back to the memory of when their mouths were on each other, breathing heavily and flushed pink. And then Kazuichi would be uncomfortable for the rest of the day until he returned to his dorm.

Finally Kazuichi decided enough was enough. He was going to confront Gundham in private and ask him outright if he remembered. So he put his plan into action and slipped the other man a note telling him to meet him in his room. Kazuichi sat on his bed, nervously waiting to see if Gundham would actually turn up. He was so lost in thought, he was startled by a knock at the door. He opened it, to find Gundham waiting on the other side. "Ah, so you decided to come after all" Kazuichi said. "You shouldn't ask a prince of darkness to appear before you and then be surprised when they arrive" Gundham responded. "um....yeah. Anyway, get in here, I need to talk to you" Kazuichi said, closing the door when Gundham stepped in, and locking it for good measure. "So, what have you summoned a wretched being such as myself for?" Gundham inquired. Kazuichi sighed. "I gotta know something. It's been bugging me for days and I need a straight answer.... Do you remember us making out?" he asked. Gundham was silent for a moment ".....Do you?" he finally responded. "Yeah... I do" Kazuichi said, looking away from him. The room was silent before Gundham spoke again "As do I, although I also recall you requesting we not speak of it again. So why are you bringing it up now?" he asked. "I just wanted t' know if you remembered too. Plus there's been some... tension between us recently and it's got me thinkin' about stuff" Kazuichi muttered. "Stuff?" Gundam replied. "May I inquire as to what this 'stuff' might be?" he continued. "I... I want to try it again. I'm thinkin' maybe it'll help clear some things up for me..." Kazuichi said, blushing. "I see... Very well" Gundam said. "Wait what?" Kazuichi responded, surprised. "I said 'very well'. I take no issue with what you are proposing." Gundham answered. "Oh... alright then" Kazuichi said.

He sat next to Gundham on his bed, nerves making his heart race. This was so much easier last time, but that was probably because he had weird sex drugs coursing through his system. He took a deep breath and just decided to go for it, grabbing Gundham by the collar again, and pressing their lips together. Gundham's lips were as soft as Kazuichi had remembered them to be, and parted easily. They began exploring each other's mouths again, Gundham taking control, and Kazuichi letting him. The pink haired man moved on to the other's lap again, like last time, leaning into him. However, unlike last time, Gundham didn't keep his hands at his sides, instead moving them to Kazuichi's hips. After a few more seconds, Kazuichi pulled away, panting slightly, eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. "Well, did that help you 'clear things up'?" Gundam asked. "Uh-huh" Kazuichi nodded quickly, before moving to reclaim Gundham's mouth.

Gundham made a small noise of surprise, but made no attempt to get away. Kazuichi took this as a good sign, moving his hands from Gundham's collar, running them through his hair before moving down and pulling off that scarf he always wears. In turn, Gundham removed Kazuichi’s hat, pink hair spiking up from under it. Kazuichi pulled away, looking at Gundham’s, now exposed, neck. It was pale, and unblemished. This, Kazuichi decided, was unacceptable. Calming his nerves once they decided to spike again, he leaned in, pressing his lips softly against Gundham’s neck, feeling his pulse beneath his lips and testing the waters. After hearing no protest from the other man, Kazuichi began kissing along his neck, occasionally scraping his sharp teeth along the soft flesh. Gundham shivered “K-Kazuichi, what has gotten into you so suddenly?” He said, though the smirk was evident in his voice. Kazuichi paused, considering this. “I dunno. I just really wanna do this” he said, more breathily than intended.

“And how far do you intend to take this?” Gundham asked, not moving his hands from Kazuichi’s hips. Kazuichi stopped to ponder this. How far DID he want to take it? He only started this to figure out whether or not it was just the aphrodisiac that made him enjoy their earlier make out, now that that question had been answered with a solid ‘nope, I just really like making out with him’, what was he supposed to do? It was clear he wanted him, and judging by the hard thing currently pressed against his thigh, he was guessing Gundham was in a similar position. Although, knowing Gundham, it could be an accessory or something, but Kazuichi was hoping it wasn’t. After a moment, he finally answered “Well, I like what we’re doing now, and I’m guessing you’re enjoying it too, unless the thing currently jabbing my leg is an accessory. Or a hamster. You didn't bring the hamsters with, did you? Kazuichi responded. Gundham laughed “No, I have left my four dark devas of destruction in their domain for this visit.” He said, Kazuichi sighed in relief “Oh thank god. Well, in that case, maybe we just keep doin’ what feels good and just go from there…” he continued. “Very well, in that case, I believe it’s my turn to have at your throat” Gundham said, coming from anyone else, that would’ve seemed threatening, but that’s just how Gundham is.

Before Kazuichi had more time to think about that, he was quickly flipped over and pinned on his back. He opened his eyes to find Gundham positioned between his legs, hands on either side of his head, hair messy, staring down at him. And fuck was that hot. Before he had time to finish catching his breath, Gundham’s mouth was on this neck, kissing and sucking his throat before finding a spot near his collarbone to leave a dark hickey. Kazuichi squirmed under him, body burning with need, soft whimpers escaping his lips with every movement of Gudham’s mouth against him. He moved his hands back into Gundham’s hair, pulling gently as he moved his hips up to rub against the man above him, desperate for some kind of friction. He shivered at the deep growl this earned against his neck.

Gundham continued marking Kazuichi’s neck as he moved his hands over the mechanic's chest to the zipper of his jumpsuit, pulling it down halfway. He pulled back to give Kazuichi space to sit up and pull his arms out of the sleeves before he was dragged back down, his hand grabbed by Kazuichi’s own and then moved under the pink haired man's white t-shirt as his mouth was reclaimed yet again. He moved his hand over Kazuichi’s chest and stomach, fingers pressing into warm skin. Kazuichi broke their kiss, moving his mouth back to Gundham’s neck, biting the soft skin and leaving a few marks of his own. He bit down roughly, muffling a moan as Gundham’s fingers brushed against a nipple. He pulled back when he tasted blood in his mouth, looking at the bite mark he left. “ah shit, sorry! I didn't mean to bite ya that hard..” He said, looking around for something to clean up the blood. Gundham stopped him, pushing him back down against the mattress. “No need to be so concerned, paramour, I've been bitten by far worse than you”. He whispered. Kazuichi shivered. Paramour. He didn't know what that meant, but he liked it.

Kazuichi relaxed as Gundham resumed moving his hands over his chest, hips twitching up with every teasing brush against the sensitive buds on his chest. He whined softly, growing more and more uncomfortable. “h...hey, not that I don't enjoy what you're doing, but do you think that you could um... start touching a bit lower?” He asked, voice coming out breathily and shakey. Gundham chuckled “but if course” he moved his hands from under the mechanic's shirt, pulling off his own jacket, discarding it to join his scarf on the floor before moving one hand to rest on Kazuichi’s hip, while the other pressed against the bulge in the pants of his jumpsuit. “im assuming you meant here” 

Kazuichi’s whole body jerked at the contact “f-fuck… shit yeah” he mewled, grinding up against Gundham’s palm. He continued shamelessly bucking his hips while Gundham moved his hand against him. “ah fuck… you're wearing too many clothes!” he whined, earning another chuckle from Gundham. “I'm wearing the same number of clothes as you are currently” he said. Kazuichi sat up, smirking “let's take care of that then” he replied, kicking his legs out of the pants of his jumpsuit, and pulling his t-shirt over his head, leaving him in his boxers. Gundham followed suit in pulling his shirt off, but paused when he got to his pants. “What's the hold up?” Kazuichi asked “is this too fast? Cuz we can-” Gundham cut him off. “No no, it's not that. It's… I may not have been completely truthful is saying we're wearing the same amount of clothes” he said, blushing. Kazuichi paused, before his face broke into a grin “you're goin’ commando? Nice!” he said, leaning in. “So, are ya gonna show me or not? Kazuichi had never imagined that he’d be this interested in seeing another guy naked after making out with them twice, but it seemed most of his pride had gone out the window the minute he got hard.

Gundham’s bush deepened “If you insist. It seems I’m having difficulty resisting you currently.” he said. Kazuichi grinned again, almost bouncing with excitement as his lover removed his pants, revealing he was, indeed, going commando. Kazuichi stared, open mouthed. “Oh wow” he breathed “Can I?” he continued, slowly lifting his hand. Gundham nodded, blush ever present on his pale face. Kazuichi reached out, almost as though entranced, and wrapped his fingers around the cock presented to him, making the black haired man gasp quietly. Slowly he began pumping him, listening intently to the gasps and moans he pulled from the other man. Suddenly Gundham reached out, stopping Kazuichi’s hand, panting. “I h...hardly think it’s fair that I am the only one completely naked. I would very much like to have you laid bare before me as well.” He said. Gundham made a good point, and Kazuichi quickly ridded himself of the last of his clothing. This time it was Gundham’s turn to stare. Kazuichi was thin, but had muscle, likely built from lifting heavy machine parts for most of his life, arms stretched above his head, messy pink hair splayed across the pillow, cock jutting from between his hips, laying heavy against his abdomen, already dripping precome. Gundham smirked “So the pink hair is natural” he commented. “Just shut up and fuck me” Kazuichi responded, averting his gaze and blushing .

Gundham raised an eyebrow “You desire to take this that far already?” he asked, not sounding at all shocked, just curious. Kazuichi nodded “I… did some research after I remembered us kissing and… figured out I wanted to do this with someone. You specifically” He said. Gundham pondered this “Just how in depth was this ‘research’ you preformed?” He asked. “I tried some stuff out. I know how it works” Kazuichi responded “And before you ask, yes I’m sure I want it” he continued, getting more desperate the more time he went untouched. “If you’re positive” Gundham said, leaning down to kiss the pink haired mechanic. After breaking the kiss, Kazuichi sat up and grabbed a bottle of lotion and a condom from his top drawer. Gundham smirked at this “How long have you been preparing for this?” he purred in his ear, Kazuichi bit his lip “Sh-shut up, I’ve had those since before we started this whole thing” He replied. 

Gundham hummed in acknowledgement, coating his fingers in lotion before pressing one against Kazuichi’s entrance. Kazuichi let out a shaky breath, doing his best to relax as Gundham pressed a finger into him. “How’s this?” Gundham asked, concerned. “I’m fine… It just feels weird” Kazuichi responded, adjusting to the feeling. After making sure Kazuichi was fine, Gundham added a second finger, scissoring them, trying to find a certain spot. He knew he’d found it when Kazuichi arched his back and cried out loudly, trembling against the mattress “FUCK… oh my god yes” he moaned, thrusting his hips back against Gundham’s fingers, and spreading his legs wider. Gundham continued rubbing against the spot, adding a third finger, opening him up more before withdrawing them, causing Kazuichi to whine at the loss. Gundham ripped open the condom packaging, rolling it onto himself and coating his length in the lotion before positioning himself between the mechanic’s legs, lining up with his entrance “Are you still positive you wish to do this?” he breathed in his ear, Kazuichi nodded in response. “I’m aware you are capable of using your voice, paramour. I need you to use your words if you want something” Gundham said, nipping Kazuichi’s ear. Kazuichi whined loudly “Yes! Please… Please fuck me” he cried. Gundham put his hands on Kazuichi’s hips, slowly pushing into the man below him.

He waited for Kazuichi to adjust around him, panting softly, and quietly mumbling things that were probably ancient curse words or something. “Gundham… m… move” Kazuichi whimpered, moving his hips back. Gundham pulled out almost all the way, before slowly pushing back in, changing angles to try and find that spot that Kazuichi loved so much. After a few strokes, he found it again “Ahn! Oh fuck, right there!” Kazuichi cried out, moaning wantonly as he moved his hips back to meet Gundham’s thrusts. “Oh god… that’s so good” He moaned, drooling and gripping the pillow tightly. “fuck… harder”. Gundham obediently increased his pace, reveling in the moans and curses he pulled from his lover, silently thanking the gods the dorm rooms were soundproof. Not out if embarrassment, but out of pride that only he got to hear the noises Kazuichi was making because of him. Kazuichi’s hands eventually left their spot from the death grip on his pillow, instead scratching down Gundham’s back, making him hiss, moaning against Kazuichi’s neck, as he left more marks, not caring who would see them the next day. Right now Kazuichi was his to mark, to claim, to make scream his name in ecstasy as he ruthlessly fucked him. 

Kazuichi’s moans increased in pitch and number “oh, oh fuck…. Gundh..am.. I'm close…” he managed between gasps. This only made Gundham increase his speed further “As am.. I” he started “come for me, paramour, show me the immense pleasure I've given you” he said, kissing along the hickeys he's left on the other's neck. It only took a few more thrusts until Kazuichi came, screaming Gundham's name and coating both their stomachs as he tightened around him, and a few more after that before Gundham joined him.

Gundham pulled out, managing to tie the condom off and throw it in the wastebasket before flopping on to his side next to his exhausted lover. They laid there, catching their breath until Kazuichi spoke, “that was… wow..” He breathed. “I am assuming you mean that in a positive sense” Gundham replied. Kazuichi grinned “hell yeah I do!” he said “that was probably the greatest thing I've ever done in my life. What about you?”. Gundham laughed tiredly “the same goes for me, although I am positive our relationship will not be the same after this encounter” he said. “good. Because we're definitely doing that again… not right now, but soon” Kazuichi said. They could work out the specifics of their relationship later, but right now they were both exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to cuddle and sleep. So that's what they did

The next day they were greeted by their classmates holding a “Congrats on the sex” banner. Turns out those hickeys and bite marks were more noticeable than they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experience to write


End file.
